Squeegee devices are used in a wide variety of applications to help remove liquid from work surfaces such as floors. Such devices may, in some cases, be in the form of attachments adapted for use with vacuum cleaner systems to enable liquid being moved by the squeegee attachment to be withdrawn into a reservoir associated with a vacuum cleaner system equipped for wet pickup.
Although previous squeegee apparatus for vacuum cleaner systems have proven to be helpful in removing liquid from surfaces such as windows, floors, tables, etc., it would nevertheless be desirable to have a squeegee apparatus which even more effectively operated to remove water and other like liquids from a work surface as the attachment is moved across the work surface. It would further be desirable if such a squeegee attachment incorporated a removable squeegee member which could be easily removed by the user and replaced. This would eliminate the need to replace the entire squeegee apparatus, which may include one or more frame portions which are generally not affected by wear and tear to the same degree as the squeegee member itself.
It would further be desirable if such a squeegee attachment was operable to maintain the squeegee at a predetermined distance from the work surface, to thus optimize the performance of the squeegee attachment. This would also serve to enhance the consistency of the pickup of the squeegee by enabling individuals to use it without concentrating on maintaining it at a certain distance from the work surface.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus for a vacuum cleaner system which operates to more effectively and thoroughly pick up liquids such as water from a work surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus that functions to maintain its distance from the work surface a constant, predetermined amount, to thereby provide consistent pickup results.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus for a vacuum cleaner system which is removable from a main body portion of the apparatus, thereby permitting the squeegee member of the apparatus to be replaced without disposing of the entire squeegee apparatus.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus for a vacuum cleaner system to which a brush may be releasably secured.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus for a vacuum cleaner system where the squeegee apparatus has a neck portion which may be pivotally coupled to a wand, thus enabling the squeegee apparatus to pivot during use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a squeegee apparatus for a vacuum cleaner system, where the squeegee apparatus is relatively easy and inexpensive to construct, and relatively light in weight.